


up to our neck in foreign soil

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Fringe, V (2009)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(wine, scotch, gun) The Collapsation has been hard on everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up to our neck in foreign soil

**Author's Note:**

> [DeVotchKa - The Enemy Guns (Live in Copenhagen, 08/17/09)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZFLEEi31cI)

Olivia stared, thinking about unbuttoning the top of Erica's dress shirt. She'd start slow and put on her flirty smile like a slick son of a bitch. Erica continued talking about something that may or may not be important, but Olivia couldn't care less. Her world had narrowed down to the way Erica's pale lips pressed against the curve of her wine glass in between sentences. With carefully hidden desperation, Olivia raised her glass of scotch and took a much needed drink, closing her eyes as the taste rushed to her tongue. The noise of the bar came back to her senses, as well as the feel of the wood grain table on her arm. Erica's words trailed off in the distance and ended with a sigh. Olivia began to feel more controlled and focused, no longer memorizing small gestures and facial movements. She placed her glass down on its wooden coaster and looked back at Erica. There was something in the silence that Olivia didn't understand. It wasn't tension because they were both too relaxed for that, but there was something.

The darker look on Erica's face slid off with one of her brilliant smiles and Olivia couldn't resist mirroring it, then covered it up by taking another drink. Olivia had given up harder drinks for a couple of years. She'd relied too heavily on them in difficult times. Erica had laughed in her face when her sobriety had come up naturally in conversation. She'd simply passed her short glass of scotch across the table, two sips less. Erica had laughed again as Olivia downed the rest in one gulp. She'd felt like a drowning victim finally getting air and immediately returned the laugh in Erica's face.

"I've been rambling like a madman and you've probably had just as rough of a week as me. Your sectors always light up some bizarre shade of rosso corsa on the map." Erica liked to watch the giant map projected onto the wall during status meetings slowly change colors. The liaisons between the Bureaus loved to play with their new gadgets. The technology departments had the least disputes when working together. Erica assumed they were too busy geeking out over ink pens that sent out EMPs to argue over who answered to who.

"Rosso corsa? That's quite a specific color to mean never ending fountains of bullshit." Olivia questioned, scrunching her nose. It'd been years since Olivia had even looked at an EKG read out. Some of the sheer excitement has been long forgotten to the mundane cases she works now. Most people would think her cases were abnormal, but most people weren't Olivia Dunham. Dead chimeras and reanimated grandson's of secret society members had become commonplace for her.

"I'm sure that's what rossa corsa was originally intended to signify. What would you call the color then?" Erica straightened her shoulders, the fabric pulling tightly across her chest as she leaned back in her chair with an aura of superiority.

"Well, I'd call it red." Olivia smirked along with her comment. Erica shifted forward again, placing her elbows on the table. Her balance shifted, feeling the empty lack of her sidearm. It was nothing poetic, like the tingling of a lost limb, but more a nagging feeling that she'd forgotten something. Like she'd left the house without flossing. She faltered momentarily with the knowledge of that absence. Citizens from her sectors weren't permitted to carry concealed handguns in sectors that were labeled as originating from Olivia's universe. The overlaps of universes were becoming less ridged at the edges, but there were still areas she wasn't allowed to enter, even being FBI and knowing Olivia couldn't override the 2nd Commandment of Collapsation.

"Getting tired I see, Agent Dunham, perhaps we should go home." Erica suggested, almost challenging as she leaned closer. Along with the wine and scotch, the time had slipped passed 3am. Erica's make up wasn't even smudged despite the length and nature of her day. Olivia had woken up late and had given up on wearing make up months ago. In the car she'd whipped some mascara on after receiving Erica's text invite for after work drinks. Thankful that cell phones were one of the first issues to sync up between their universes, Olivia had rummaged through her dashboard looking for something to help her look more presentable. She'd found an old mascara tube and called it a win. The BMV records were proving troublesome after all these months, so make up for something that wasn't even a date was the least of anyone's problems.

Olivia glanced down at Erica's arm stretched out over the table while she pondered her options. Her thoughts inevitably slouched towards crawling over the table to push Erica back in her chair. She considered pressing up against her until they were both dizzy. Erica had been intently looking at her, waiting for a decision and probably developing mind reading abilities.

"I'm heading out." Olivia snapped herself out of her dangerous thoughts and made a show of stretching her tired muscles and looking at her watch. Erica stayed silent and nodded her goodnight as Olivia left her to finish her wine alone.


End file.
